


Огрызки

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Три короткие виньетки
Relationships: Claire Pérot/Melissa Mars, Maeva Méline/Solal, Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	Огрызки

\- Идеальная пара, - хихикает Мелисса, подходя к дивану, на котором Микеле что-то радостно рассказывает обнявшему гитару Флорану. - Один говорит, второй - играет, и каждый не слышит другого.  
Флоран поднимает голову от грифа и, глядя на оливку в бокале мартини, который Мелисса держала в узкой белой руке, спокойно пересказывает весь монолог Микеле, а тот только разводит руками:  
\- Дорогая, я бы сыграл, но сеньор Сальери не склонен делиться дамами сердца.  
\- Идеальная пара, - качает головой Мелисса и залпом допивает мартини из бокала.

Клэр понимает, что проспала, ещё до того, как Мелисса сообщает ей об этом, легонько поцеловав в покрытое веснушками плечо и показав экран телефона, и Клэр вскакивает с постели. Взъерошенная, похожая на вырвавшегося из драки воробья, она мечется по аккуратной спальне Мелиссы, собирая с пола свои вещи, и Мелисса, свесившись с кровати, достаёт из-под кровати её джинсы.  
Немного позднее, сидя на белой кухне Мелиссы, Клэр пьет свежезаваренный кофе и, обжегшись, проливает его на себя.  
\- Твою мать! - с чувством говорит она и обреченно смотрит на часы, а Мелисса пожимает плечами:  
\- Ничего страшного, - говорит она, - Наденешь что-нибудь моё.  
Клэр вытирает о безнадежно испорченные джинсы руки и проводит ладонью по бедру Мелиссы, а потом кивает:  
\- Да, пожалуй, подойдёт.

Когда они смотрят фильмы, Клэр всегда закрывает глаза на моментах неловкой нежности, в которую герои вляпываются по уши, и отказывается смотреть на экран, пока момент этой трепетной напряженности не закончится.  
Почему-то её тянет зажмуриться, когда она заглядывает в гримерку, где Маэва и Солаль пропевают куплет за куплетом первого дуэта, и Солаль осторожно держит хрупкую руку Маэвы в своей.  
\- Ты чего? - спрашивает Микеле, застав её у двери гримёрки, и Клэр ворчит в ответ:  
\- Скажи мне, когда они закончат!


End file.
